Summer Fluffs
by PkMnTrainerLexi
Summary: A story that will have 3 chaps. Takes place in summer. Rated T for curses. AMUTO FLUFFS


POCKY: A Japanese snack comes in chocolate, strawberry and different flavors.

I will try to update weekly, but if this story won't get hits I will stop. So please review! I really want to see people comments. Thank you all for support these people are my 1 supporters : Xerra Phene : Well that's all..haha…I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA O.K?

The summer nights in Japan were terrible. Always hot, and stuffy. Not to mention when the lightning quivers by its self into a horrible storm without any relief. So these nights I was careless about locking my balcony door. Besides I need some fresh air on this dry, hot, muggy, evening. My bubblegum pink hair was messily tied in a ponytail. I was wearing a tank with my favorite strawberry shorts. "Ahhhhh, its WAY to hot". I flipped on my bed and snuggled into my pillow. My charas were already asleep into their cozy, cool eggs. Lucky fairies.

My golden, honeycomb eyes shot open when I sensed a presence in my room. A silhouette appeared on the curtains, and behold it was the infamous…_Tsukiyomi Ikuto. "Yo" _I felt a chill run up down my back, great NOW I'm cold. "Ikuto! W-what are _you_ doing here!" I'm already flustered! What the hell! Composer Amu composer. He smirked his all to well known smirk and sat on my bed were I was sitting. He sat down gently , he seemed aware of the snoozing charas. "Aww, Amu I came here to see you why so cold?" He said with a fake hurt voice and innocent puppy dog eyes. I battered my lashers at him and muttered "Well, if you have to know I'm quite hot". He just had to take the opportunity given to him and said" Yes, you are". I blushed a shade of pinks and reds than followed up with a Amu punch. "Ow!" He hissed in a husky voice. I giggled at his reaction. Then with no warning his cat ears and tail popped out. His tail waved rapidly and he laid back on my bed. Bad move Amu it looks like since I laughed it seems that was his "welcome' I sighed and slowly got up off the bed.

"So.." I said on my pink beanbag chair. "What do you want?" I said with my gold orbs twinkling with curiosity. He turned to face me and I was anticipating a smirk. Of course, I was right. "Too play Amu, isn't that why I always come here?" His low tone in his voice was playful, but carried something else…Excitement? I tilted my head in confusion. "Play_?" _He purred, and pulled something out of his pocket. "Are you willing?" He said showing me the object. Pocky? He crawled down next to me. "Do you know how to _play__**?" **_The way he said play reminded me of something else, but I quickly shook away the thought. He told me the rules. To sum it up you have two player you each take the end of the Pocky and who ever gets to the end of it wins. Two words. **Hell No. **"In your perverted dreams!" I said in a hot breath. I was hot, hotter than before. He looked like he was dying to saying something perverted, but he simply said "please?". Doki Doki. "Fine, I **won't** turn down a challenge. He beamed a satisfied _smile_? He stuck the end of the strawberry Pocky in his mouth. He waited with a smirk. I blushed, and leaned in I took the other end and we both were now slowly eating bits of it. It was very sweet. It tempted me to think about _other_ things, as it melted on my tongue. Slowly. Finally what seemed like hours, we were nearing the end of the Pocky. Our lips were almost touching then "_Hahahah!" He _Started to flip on his back laughing out of control. Leaving me a surprised girl with Pocky in her mouth. I finished the Pocky by myself and hushed Ikuto pointing to the sleeping charas. "T-the look o your face…_priceless". _He said while trying to stop laughing. I glared at him now my Cool&Spicy shield completely down. He ruffled my hair making my hair fall to caress the frame of my face. I stuck my lips out pouted saying "You're a sadistic bastard you know that?" He then made the world stop. Silky Navy blue hair was in my vision, and something soft touch my lips. "_Sweet"_ He said while licking his lips. I couldn't talk I was still blushing and I managed to shutter " Y-you _sly cat_!" He nodded in agreement. And said "Later" Then he left out of the balcony door, down to the street below. I was hot. WAY more hot. Than one of my chara's Ran slightly opened her egg and while rubbing her eye said "wa-wa's the matter Amu-Chan?" I said while crawling into bed "Nothing I just and a _very good dream_". ~~~~~~~ From the street below Ikuto stared at Amu's balcony as she closed it and turned off the lights. He said while smiling in the moonlight "I will be _sure_ to give you another dream very soon." His silhouette slowly left the street, and leaving the summer quiet, and lonely once again.

I hope you enjoyed it I will make another chapter soon. PLEASE REVIEW. J


End file.
